Já era hora!
by Nanda Weasley
Summary: Uma short fic bem fofinha sobre Rony e Hermione! Comentem, please!


JÁ ERA HORA!  
  
Rony subia de pressa às escadas em direção ao Corujal. Parecia que suas pernas tinham vontade própria, ele mesmo não sabia o que tava fazendo, só sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Era a coisa certa a fazer. Não agüentava mais essa situação.  
  
Chegou ao Corujal e pediu a uma coruja qualquer entregar a carta que ele havia escrito minutos antes, quando conseguiu reunir todas as suas forças.  
  
-Entrega essa carta pra Hermione Granger, tá bem? Não espere resposta.  
  
A coruja imediatamente saiu voando toda saltitante.  
  
-Pronto agora tá feito! Não tem mais volta!  
  
Hermione estava na biblioteca quando uma coruja de repente apareceu a sua frente, dando-lhe um susto.  
  
-Ah!! Isso é pra mim? - A coruja despejou a carta na mesa e partiu.- Obrigada, de qualquer forma! O que será isso?- Perguntava a si mesma enquanto abria a carta.  
  
Hermione, me encontre depois do jantar atrás da cabana do Hagrid. Preciso muito falar com você.  
  
Hermione leu e releu a carta umas três vezes seguidas.- Quem será que me mandou isso?- Olhou pro relógio- Ai, Droga! Já tá na hora do jantar.- Saiu da biblioteca indo diretamente pro Salão principal.  
  
-Harry, o Rony não vai jantar, não?- perguntou Hermione notando que Rony não estava presente, o que era surpreendente já que perder o jantar não era bem uma coisa que Rony costumava fazer, né?  
  
-Ele tá estudando lá no dormitório.- Harry respondeu enquanto comia.  
  
-Estudando? E eu que pensava que ele não ter vindo jantar fosse surpreendente! Isso é demais pra mim, vou ate pegar uma capa de chuva, porque, com certeza hoje vai chover muito, se vai!  
  
- É também achei super estranho, mas ele disse que tá tudo bem, então... Nossa, Hermione, come devagar, você tá parecendo ate o Rony.....(N/A)  
  
-É que eu tô com pressa. Tchau, Harry, ate mais, preciso resolver umas coisas. Hermione saiu correndo do salão principal, precisava descobrir quem havia lhe mandado aquela carta, estava realmente curiosa.  
  
Quando chegou na cabana do Hagrid encontrou Rony virado de costas pra ela.  
  
-Rony?  
  
Rony então se virou. -Ah, você já chegou? Pensei que você fosse demorar mais um pouco. Hermione notou que ele falava encarando o chão.  
  
-Foi você que me mandou a carta então.- Não foi uma pergunta, ela apenas concluiu seus raciocínios.  
  
Rony sentou-se num banco que tinha trás deles, Hermione sentou ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram mudos. Os dois travavam uma batalha interior.  
  
" Hermione, para de fantasiar. Não é isso que ele quer te dizer. Ele não gosta de mim!"  
  
"O que eu falo agora? Ela não gosta de mim!"  
  
Ficaram olhando as estrelas ate que Rony resolveu que mesmo se ela não gostasse dele do mesmo jeito que ele gostava dela, aquele era o momento ideal pra falar tudo o que se passava dentro dele. Esse sentimento tava consumindo toda sua energia, ele precisava dizer. " Hermione...- ele começou.  
  
-Que?- perguntou ela com muita curiosidade, tentando esconder ao máximo seus sentimentos por ele.  
  
-Eu queria te falar uma coisa, mas não sei por onde começar...  
  
"O que eu tô fazendo?" -pensava ele.  
  
"O que ele tá fazendo" - pensava ela.  
  
-Começa pelo começo... assim fica mais fácil...- Hermione tremia, já não consegui olhar nos olhas dele. " será que ele vai falar o que eu quero que ele fale? Ai, Deus, por favor!" Ele percebendo que ela tinha desviado o olhar botou a mão em seu rosto, fazendo com que ela virasse instantaneamente em sua direção. Seus olhos estavam agora conectados. Eles se olhavam com muita intensidade, como se estivessem esperando por esse momento a vida toda. E realmente estavam.  
  
- Bem, o que eu tenho pra te dizer- disse olhando nos olhos dela- é que... eu te amo muito, você pode achar que é bobeira, eu sei que você vai achar, mas isso tá me sufocando, não agüento mais sentir tudo isso e guardar tudo aqui dentro- botou a mão no peito- tá doendo muito, sabe? Eu não sei nem o que dizer, nem o que fazer, só sei que eu posso te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.- Disse com os olhos cheios de água.  
  
Rony percebeu que Hermione estava chorando, mas não parecia triste, mas sim, muito feliz, ela chorava de emoção, de tamanha felicidade e então ele não conseguiu conter mais as suas lágrimas. Ficaram se olhando durante algum tempo, então ele segurou as mãos dela, que tremiam iguais as suas. Foram se aproximando lentamente, ate seus lábios se tocarem e uma sensação maravilhosa de extrema felicidade percorrer seus corpos. Eles se beijaram de uma maneira doce e suave, como duas crianças. Não tinham pressa, sabiam que agora estriam juntos pra sempre. Desgrudaram seus lábios e se olharam novamente ate Hermione dizer as palavras que Rony mais queria ouvir.  
  
- Eu também te amo!  
  
E se beijaram de novo, agora com mais intensidade.  
  
FIM  
  
N/A: Tipo, eu tava de bobeira aqui em casa e resolvi escrever essa ficzinha, não sei se ficou legal, mas me falem o que vcs acharam, por favor, tá?? Eu preciso saber! Eu queria dedicar essa fic a mim mesma, por que estou carente de fics deles dois... é serio gente, eu acho que já li todas!! Ng merece!!!!!( Momento Lockhart de ser, hehe) Como, não podia deixar, tenho que agradecer a todos os meus amiguinhos maravilhosos, principalmente o pessoal da Ordem...Amo vcs tá? Jaque, essa fic tb é pra vc, que é uma grande inspiração pra mim.... e continue escrevendo sempre, tá miga???? Flora, eu não quero nem papo com vc enquanto vc não escrever o proximo capitulo de TNO..... mas mesmo assim, brigada pelo meu futuro presente de niver, te adoro muito, e vê se para de me fazer chorar, tá?loooooool Gente, por favor não tentem comparar essa minha humilde ficzinha com as fics da Jaque nem da Flora, que na minha opinião, são as melhores escritoras de fic do mundo.....Acho que todo mundo já percebeu que eu puxo muito saco delas mesmo, né??? Fã é fogo!!! : ) Obrigada a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler e me escrevam, tá??? Ah!! Vcs lembram que lá no na hora que a Mione vai jantar tem um , bem aqui vai o que eu queria ter escrito, mas como a fic era pra ser séria, acho que não se encaixava, né?Me digam oq eu vcs acham. Vamos fazer uma enquête, será que a fic ficaria melhor com essa parte?hahahaha Cara, eu realmente não tô legal hj!!!!! Ah!!! Já sei! Vocês trocaram de corpo?? -Claro que não, Harry! Da onde você tirou essa idéia? -Acho que ando lendo fanfics demais, sabe? -Sei qual é, tem neguinho que viaja, né? Sempre tem esse negocio de trocar de corpo, como se fosse assim, fácil fácil.... -É verdade... ( momento Harry Dã!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Beijinhos, Nanda Weasley

ps. Esse final de semana foi tudo!!! Vi HP3 4 vezes e to viciada!!!Eles tao lindos.. O meu rony ta tudo de perfeito, sem nocao, passei muito mal!!!!!! As cenas R/H sao tudo.... Como ainda tem gente q nao percebe q eles foram feitos um pro outro???? Ng merece!!!!hehe


End file.
